Videl Goes Flying
by Parker Schadegg
Summary: A Videl & Gohan fic, a quick little oneshot I threw together just for grins and giggles, recently revised.


Dragonball Z: Videl Goes Flying  
Parker Schadegg  
Mikhal001@comcast.net  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is property of Akira Toriyama and is used   
without permission. No copyright infringements are intended or should   
be perceived.  
  
Videl Goes Flying,  
  
-Gohan-  
  
She laughed and waved to me, "Look, Gohan, I'm higher then the   
trees!" I smiled and crossed my arms. Amazing.  
  
"Weeee!" I turned my gaze towards the sky and saw Goten zipping   
through the air as carefree as a bird. I shook my head in awe. These   
two are incredible. Just two short days ago Videl didn't even know   
that she had an inner energy and now she's flying. She's actually   
flying!  
  
"That's great you two," I shouted to them both as any proud   
sensei would. I _was_ proud of them, no denying that. They worked   
hard, especially Videl. I don't think she'd be anywhere near where she   
is now if she wasn't as stubborn and hungry as she has been in these   
past few days.   
Funny thing is - it suits her.  
  
I watched Videl twirl around in the sky and laugh happily. I   
couldn't help but beam with pride. Inside I had never felt better   
about myself.  
  
-Videl-  
  
Grrrr. I can't believe that little runt. He just burns me up   
sometimes I swear. I'm twice his age at least and he's faster than me.   
How's that one work? "Hey, Gohan! You do know I'm not going to stop   
until I'm as fast as that." Gohan chuckled. I can't believe it! He   
chuckled! I'm serious dammit!  
  
"I kinda figured on that, Videl," he replied. What kinda   
statement was that?  
  
"What are you trying to say? That I'm predictable now?" I   
crossed my arms. I landed on the ground several feet away from Gohan.   
All he did was make himself look like a floundering fish by waving his   
arms back and forth and sputtering incoherent words.  
  
"Whatever," I put my hands on my hips and stared at him intently,   
"now how do I get faster?"  
  
-Gohan-  
  
I hung my head and sighed. This girl, I swear she's going to be   
the death of me. Does she have a one-track mind or what?  
  
"Yo, Gohan!" I jolted up and looked at her, I'm telling you I'm   
practically petrified of this girl sometimes.  
  
"S-Sorry!" I tried to calm down and then I cleared my throat.   
"With more practice you can only get faster," I informed her with the   
calmest voice I could muster under that gaze. She eyed me for a few   
more seconds and then... relaxed, I think.  
  
"So... I just need to practice more?"  
  
I nodded my head. Phew... crisis diverted. She crossed her arms   
again and then brought her hand to her chin. I had no idea what she   
was thinking but I hoped it had nothing to do with anything violent.   
I'm doing the best I can.  
  
She finally looked at me, "I need to get faster now though! I   
want to be ready for the tournament." Oh brother. She thumbed in   
Goten's direction. "If he can do it so can I!" Boy, what did I get   
myself into? She's so determined and yet there's only so much you can   
do.  
  
I mean, sure it was easy for Goten and me... we're sayian's after   
all. If she only knew we're super sayians on top of that. Like that   
would help, she doesn't even know what _that_ means.   
  
If she could channel her feelings and emotions like we have to,   
to transfor-.... Hmmm. I brought my hand up to my chin, and began to   
thoughtlessly stroke it - enticing the thought process.   
  
Stubble. I need to shave.  
  
"Hello, Gohan? Earth to Gohan?" Videl precariously waved her   
hands in front of my face. I saw her but I didn't _see_ her, you know?   
This could possibly work.  
  
"All right, Videl," I said as I snapped out of my trance. "If   
you can catch me I'll show you my families _super secret_ training   
technique." Goten   
stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"What are you talking about, Gohan?" He floated above my head -   
giving me those curious George eyes I disliked at times and cherished   
at others.  
  
I waved a hand at him. "Not now, Goten."  
  
Goten landed next to me and tugged on my pant leg. "I want to   
learn it too!"  
  
I can't handle this right now, "You can't!" Goten gave me a   
pathetic look and simply replied, "Oh." Oh great. I knelt down to him   
and put my arm around him.  
  
"Listen up, bro," I whispered to him. "I need you to play along.   
If we don't get Videl flying as fast as you she's never gonna leave and   
then we'll never get our _real_ training in." Goten looked at me for a   
second then his eyes flashed with understanding.  
  
"Oh right!" He chuckled. Whew... well now that's taken care of.   
"It's getting close to supper why don't you go home and help mom or   
something?" I said to Goten as I stood up. He laughed and said okay.   
In a few short moments I couldn't see him anymore.  
  
-Videl-  
  
I wonder what that was all about. And why is Gohan looking at me   
so seriously. Well it's about time! Now maybe we can get some _real_   
training done. "So all I gotta do is catch you?" He nodded.  
  
"Yep. That's all." He then started to lift up into the air.   
"But I don't think you can." What?! He didn't... of all the nerve!  
  
"What did you say!?" I looked at him as he hovered slightly   
above me.  
  
"I think you heard me."  
  
-Gohan-  
  
Oh man... what am I doing? Do I really want her mad? Oh well.   
I'm socially inept anyway. But still, I can't believe I said that to   
her. Well... I hope this works, because if not I'm just going to make   
her look bad. Videl jumped into the air and practically yanked my foot   
off let alone touched it. I haven't had to move that quick in a long   
while. Maybe I should pay attention, that'd be a good thing.  
  
As I started to fly she gave chase. I looked back and I think   
she was snarling. Wow... I think I really made her mad. Well here   
goes nothing. "C'mon, Videl, if you can't do better then this you   
should just go home." Hmmm... maybe that was too harsh. What's gotten   
into me, I'd never say that to anyone.  
  
-Videl-  
  
Oh I see, so he thinks he's all that cause he can fly. I'll show   
him. That's when I felt it. A stronger pull in the pit of my stomach.   
I did what I was taught and I pulled that energy out. All of sudden I   
started to gain on him. Heh. He's mine now... and when I get my hands   
on him I'm gonna beat that training technique outta him.  
  
Then I noticed Gohan pulling away from me. Oh no. I'm not   
letting you go again. I thought about what he said and it just made me   
even more angry then I already was. Who does he think he's talking to?   
I could feel an even stronger surge but this time through my whole   
body. Suddenly I could feel it slide over my body, and then it   
happened. I was engulfed in this, I dunno what you'd call it. A wave   
of power I guess. I was almost in arms reach of him. Oh man, I'm   
gonna beat that little punk.  
  
-Gohan-  
  
Wow! I can't believe she's actually doing it. Time to push it   
up a notch Gohan. I let some of my power go and started moving faster.   
It felt good to let some of my strength out. I looked back and saw I   
had gained several yards of distance. Hmm... too much. No. I'm not   
backing down this time. "Push it out, Videl!" I could hear her strain   
then I could feel her energy increase and once again she was almost in   
arms reach. This girl was something else. One more time.   
  
By now the clouds and hills were screaming past us. I don't   
exactly know how fast we were going but I knew it was fast. I don't   
know how much faster she wanted but I'm going to find out. I let out   
some more and started to slip away.  
  
"Come back here, jerk!" I cringed. There goes my social life,   
oh well. I suppose it's a small price to pay considering she's already   
flying faster than Goten. I sighed on the inside. I felt a sudden   
surge of power come from her then right underneath me Videl latched on   
to me. Man! Where did that come from?!  
  
-Videl-  
  
We both stopped and hovered in the air. I let him go and then   
socked him right in the face. The big dummy. "Jerk!" I crossed my   
arms and turned my head away. Wow, I don't feel so good any more.   
"Go... Gohan, help," My strength just gave out and I felt the air rush   
over my body as I fell through the sky. I was so weak though I   
couldn't do anything about it. Everything else kinda went... black.   
The next thing I know I'm....  
  
-Gohan-  
  
"Videl!" Oh no! What have I done? Thankfully I was a lot   
faster then her falling body and was able to catch her before she hit   
the ground. I landed on the ground and then turned my attention to   
her. "Videl?" I shook her cradled body in my arms. She's still   
breathing... whew... I guess she's just exhausted. Way to go dummy...   
I should have known better than to do this.  
  
I smiled as she slowly began to open her eyes. "Hey," I said as   
she blinked a few times.  
  
"What happened," she asked as she slipped out of my arms. Oh   
nothing... I just saved your life, even though it was my fault.  
  
"You passed out." I put my hand on her shoulder, "Are you all   
right?"  
  
She looked at my hand for a moment and then she looked into my   
eyes, "Yeah." She shook her head for a moment, she said yes but she   
didn't look all right. "But now you have to teach my that technique of   
yours," she finally piped up while giving me one heck of a triumphant   
smile. I laughed. A deals a deal... except.  
  
"There is no technique." Her face was expressionless for a   
moment then her eyes narrowed. Uh oh.  
  
She crossed her arms again, "What did you say?"  
  
I scratched the back of my head, "The whole... point of that was   
to show you that you don't have to be taught anything, it's all inside   
you just need to find it." I laughed a little. "I'm sorry about what   
I said, but I knew you were the type of person that doesn't like to be   
told what they can't do." She looked at me for a moment and then her   
face lightened up.  
  
"I see."  
  
I tried to look as serious as I could, "Do you see why I told   
you, you need to practice? You passed out because it was too much for   
your body to handle all at once." She looked at the ground.  
  
"T-thanks," she muffled out. There was an odd moment of silence   
that was broken by a soft breeze that played through the trees.   
"I'm... I'm sorry I hit you." She looked into my eyes and they seemed   
to be soft, and caring. Maybe even a hint of concern? I laughed again   
and rubbed my nose.  
  
"That's all right... I deserved it." We both laughed. I looked   
at the sky and it was starting to turn orange as the sun began to sink   
into the horizon. "We better be getting back. Do... do you think you   
can fly?" She looked at me for a moment and then looked down.  
  
"I don't think so, I'm still kind of woozy." I laughed.  
  
I got behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled   
her tight. "Hang on." Wow... I didn't realize how soft she was. And   
she smells really good. ... What am I thinking? Oh boy.  
  
-Videl-  
  
I felt his arms wrap around my waist and at first I didn't know   
what was going on. It felt like I should knock him flat on his butt...   
but, then when he told me to hang on and we started to fly I knew I   
shouldn't. I turned my head slightly and looked into his face. I   
still don't get him. He acts like a total goof ball sometimes I swear.   
And then he can act completely innocent and sweet. And when he's not   
doing that he's a rough and tough martial artist. I smiled to myself   
and rested my head against the crook in his neck and closed my eyes.   
It felt good to drift through the air like this. And with those big   
strong arms of his holding onto me I didn't have any fear of falling at   
all.  
  
I don't know what this feeling is in the pit of my stomach, but I   
kinda like it. I knew I was blushing and I think he noticed too cause   
I heard him clear his throat and ask, "So, are you coming back   
tomorrow?"  
  
"Do you want me to?" ... Do you want me to? Am I sick or   
something? I sound like a total sissy! I think I lost some brain   
energy or something.... Gohan stammered for a moment.  
  
"I-if you want to." I smiled, he's such an innocent. I put my   
head back against his body and placed my hands on top of his.  
  
"I want to." I could feel my ears burning and the blood pulse   
through them. What am I doing? I'm acting like a ditz... but I don't   
care. I'm just glad for once in my life I don't have to act all big   
and strong. I hate that part of me sometimes. But it's the part of me   
that always comes out.  
  
It's not all glammer being the daughter of the world's strongest   
martial artist. Even if I'm a girl it's expected of me to be big and   
strong like him. Yeah... that's a rational explanation. I'll stick   
with that.  
  
"Gohan?" I looked back into his eyes as best I could.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
I blushed a little more, "I don't want to go home yet, take me   
flying?"  
  
Gohan gave me a funny look, "B-but... I already did." I shook my   
head and giggled. God, I feel like such a goof. Why am I acting like   
this?  
  
"No I mean like this, fly me somewhere."  
  
Gohan looked at me for a moment and then smiled, "Where do you   
want to go?"  
  
I spread my arms out like a bird - no I hate birds... an   
airplane, just not as big - and laughed, "Anywhere!"  
  
-Gohan-  
  
Wow, I had no idea Videl had this side to her. I'd never would   
have guessed she could be so... well... cute. "Okay! Here we go!" I   
let some energy slip out and took off into the sky. I flew her high   
into the sky and we slipped above the clouds. Here the sky was a   
bright orange that in the center turned purple as it mixed with the   
dark blue that the night time was quickly bringing on. Videl laughed   
as she looked around. She's completely content like Goten was.   
Completely carefree.  
  
"How 'bout this?" I flew her down close to the cloud lining.   
She traced her hand along drawing a line through the clouds that   
followed us as we flew through the air. As the clouds began to break I   
could see the ocean below. "Hang on to me." She wrapped her arms   
around mine and held my hands. I dipped us down going towards the   
water. I guess I over did it. I heard her give a little yell on   
our way down.  
  
But that turned into a glassy-eyed stare as we zoomed close to   
the water causing it part and spray up after us. I freed up my right   
arm and then pointed to a pod of dolphins that had started to follow   
us. "Look!" She laughed and waved to them as they jumped up from the   
water and dived back in.  
  
"Wow! This is so great, Gohan!" She looked at me with those   
eyes. Those blue eyes and they almost took my breath away. This girl   
is really something. I love it. "You think I'll be able to do this   
someday?" I gave a laugh.  
  
"I know you will." She smiled again and then did something I   
didn't expect. She grabbed my right arm and pulled it back around her   
waist and... I don't know why but... she cuddled into my arms and   
sighed.  
  
-Videl-  
  
If the me I normally am met the me I am right now she'd beat the   
crap outta me. But I don't care. There's something about Gohan that   
just makes me all weak inside. I don't think I want this to ever end.  
  
I had always wondered what it was like to be, tender I guess is   
the word. If this is what it's like I want more. I definitely want   
more. Maybe I should ask him to take me out flying again someday.  
  
"Uh, Videl?" I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at   
Gohan.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He blushed a little, "You're missing the view." I smiled and   
winked at him.  
  
Don't say it. "I've got a perfect view right now." Oh god. I   
think I might need medical attention after this but Gohan might need it   
more then me. He laughed nervously and turned beat red. I looked over   
the mountain range and I could see his house in the distance. A part   
of me wanted to ask him to fly over head and keep going, but I knew I   
had to go home sooner or later.  
  
And sure enough, he started to get lower to the ground and head   
for his house. We landed together near my air-car but I didn't let him   
let go of me. Just a little longer.  
  
-Gohan-  
  
I don't know what was going on, but I was getting the distinct   
feeling that she hadn't wanted me to stop flying. "Videl?"  
  
"I know. It's getting late." She stepped out of my arms and   
turned around. "Gohan, I wanted to tell you something."  
  
Uh oh... I hope I didn't screw up again. "O-okay."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Thanks? Thanks for what? "Why'd you say that?"  
  
She smiled again, "Because you've given me something special."  
  
"I didn't do that, you did that all on your own."  
  
She scowled at me some, heh, I guess I'll never get it right with   
her, "I'm not talking about the flying lessons!" She stormed off   
towards her air-car... if I _had_ a panic button I think I just pressed   
it.  
  
Okay, self, what was she thanking me for? The flying lesson's is   
a no go. How about the martial arts? No. It couldn't be what we just   
did was it?  
  
....  
  
Oh what the hell?  
  
"You're welcome, Videl, I had a good time too." She stopped in   
her tracks. She turned around. I think she's not mad anymore... not   
sure though.  
  
"Maybe we can go flying tomorrow?"  
  
I scratched the back of my head and laughed again, "What about   
your training for the World Tournament?"  
  
She crossed her arms again and gave me a smirk, "Well it's gonna   
be practice isn't it?"  
  
I nodded with enthusiasm, "Yep." We stood there for a moment. I   
had no idea what to do. "Well... I'll see you tomorrow Videl."  
  
As I turned to walk away I felt her grab my arm. I turned around   
and saw that look again. It was probably the most open I've ever seen   
Videl before. She smiled and reached up and grabbed something off my   
shoulder. "Heh, a... uh... leaf." We both laughed at that. When we   
stopped laughing we still didn't move. Oh man, this isn't happening is   
it? What am I doing?  
  
I felt myself dip down towards her face, and I could see her lean   
closer. This is insane. Am I really going to kiss this girl? I   
slipped my left hand around her placed it on the small of her back and   
pulled her close. Why not?  
  
-Videl-  
  
Maybe he's not as innocent as he acts. If he is he's a good   
guesser... I think. I wanted to melt when I felt his arms pulling me   
in. I don't even know why I grabbed that stupid leaf. I closed my   
eyes and stood on the tip of toes. I felt the edge of his lip touch   
mine....  
  
"GO~HAN!" Goten yelled running up to us. "Where have you been?   
I've looked all over for you!" We both let go of each other and stood   
there nervously in front of Goten. I don't know who's worse, him or   
his brother. ... but they're both so adorable.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow you two," I said as I climbed into my air-  
car and shut the door. As I shut the door I heard Gohan trying to stop   
me. I don't think I should, I'd never get home at that rate. I turned   
the ignition and started to take off.  
  
-Gohan-  
  
Aw man. Goten... "You little squirt!" I laughed as I started   
to chase him.  
  
"You weren't really going to kiss Videl were you?" I stopped   
chasing him and stood there. Heh.  
  
"You should have waited...."  
  
Goten laughed his little laugh and then he started singing,   
"Gohan and Videl, sitting in a tree..."  
  
"Keep it up ya little munchkin."  
  
"...k I s s I n g." That's it. I chased him all the way home.  
  
"Get back here!"  
  
Goten jumped up over my head and started to fly, "Haha! Can't   
catch me!"  
  
Before I took off after him I stopped and looked into the sky,   
all I could think of was Videl.  
  
END 


End file.
